1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus, and more particularly, to a noise-proof bus circuit capable of diminishing noises in a clock signal transmitted over the bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic circuit, a signal transmitted over a conduction line is vulnerable to noises. In general, if the signal is a data signal transmitted over a data bus, noises interfering the data signal are negligible in determining the data signal. However, if the signal is a clock signal transmitted over a clock bus, any glitch in the clock signal may malfunction the electronic circuit.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a waveform diagram showing waveforms of a noise-free clock signal CLKorg and a noise-contaminated clock signal CLKno formed by contaminating the noise-free clock signal CLKorg with noises during transmission according to the prior art. As part 1 of FIG. 1 shows, the noise-free clock signal CLKorg is at first determined to trigger an electronic component at a rising edge at time t1. The noise-free clock signal CLKorg, however, is contaminated with noises during transmission and is deformed into the noise-contaminated clock signal CLKno shown in part 2 of FIG. 1. Due to the triggering by the noise-contaminated clock signal CLKno, the electronic component is triggered not only at the rising edge at time t1, but also at another rising edges at time t2 and t3.